Emmett's Major
by farrahjohnson21
Summary: Now how did I get in this mess? Oh yeah old Eddie boy decided to bring Bella to vampire baseball. ugh!
1. Prologue

BACKGROUND:

Penelope Ava Delaney:

Was born in Tennessee .

raised by single father. (mother died in childbirth) father died of a heart failure.

Age sixteen enlisted in the Marines. ( became youngest male/female Sergeant Major)

After three tours decided to settle down in Forks, Washington with (distant relative Tyler, on her mother's side)

Job: Therapists

Is vampire gifted (can read minds without touch like Edward, but reads every thought, memory, and emotion like Aro.)

Musically inclined: plays Violin, sings.

Physical Scars: battle wounds: one clean line on back of left shoulder, one over womb, one identical to left shoulder on lower back, scare across left eye to top of lip. Tattoo: only one Marines tat on right arm.

Owns two story house, three bedroom, two bath, open kitchen, no basement, pond behind house, attik attached.

Drives a matte hunter green Toyota Camry.

Pets: One cat named: Nyx

Volunteers at Hospital Children's Ward.

Hobbies: Writing Books (Romance novels), Cooking, Painting (Some paintings have been put to gallery).

Enjoys walking to clearing ( near the Cullen's house) to clear her head of PTSD.

OC RELATIONSHIPS:

EMMETT:

Romantic relationship

true mates

bond similar to Carlisle and Esme.

JASPER:

NON- Romantic relationship

Sibling bond

best friend

ROSALIE:

NON-ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP

Sibling bond

non strained

ALICE:

NON-ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP

Best friend

Each other's favorite sisters

EDWARD:

Sibling bond

Kindred spirits

shared ability

BELLA:

Cautious at first encounters

civil towards each other

CARLISLE:

See's OC as damaged daughter

coddles at work

ESME:

Enjoys having another child to spoil

Overly protective

Loves gossiping about townsfolk.

JACOB:

See's OC as mother figure

Very protective of her

He is scared to be around her in wolf stage.

PAUL:

One-sided love of OC (He love her)

Rachel Black rejected his imprint to her (Chose to be nothing but distant friends)

Despises OC'S relationship with Emmett

THE PACK:

All see her as an mother

Except SAM, he sees her as an older sister

IMPRINTS:

Sees OC as close friend/ sister

CAIUS:

Is vampire relative (founder of her bloodline, he saved one descendent every decade.)

Cautious at first only because he needed to see if she was really his.

Later on very, loving, bossy, providing,and protective.

ARO:

Sees, her as a part of the VOLTURI family

volatile weapon

loving nicce.

MARCUS:

Shocked that OC resembles his late wife

Very overbearing

Yet kindest confident

FELIZ/DIMITRI:

Share thoughts on OC being younger sister

protective

ALEC/JANE:

Believes OC to be mother figure

wishes to please

THE WIVES:

See another daughter

Share wisdom, guidance

Give gifts every holiday (not just major ones).


	2. Chapter 1

_Let's get it crunk, we gon' have fun_ _Up on up in this dancerie_ _We got ya open, now ya floatin'_ _So you gots to dance for me_ _Don't need no hateration, holleration_ _In this dancerie_ _Let's get it percolatin_ '

An ebony limb snakes from under a sushi roll of blankets, to smack the snooze button, as pale green numbers flash 6:57 am. Under the blankets a form rises to start the day, that particular form belonging to one Penelope Ava Delaney, or"penny".

( now entering first person)

Yawning, I get up and head to the shower, I start humming bootylicous while washing my hair. Wonder if ty-ty is up yet or is aunt Anika getting the bucket yet I swear that boy will be late for his own wedding with how much he sleeps. Getting out I put on my trademark sandy-brown pencil skirt and my black wraparound blouse, and my nude red bottom. I head to my car so I can head over to Charlie's for breakfast, god that man is a godsend I remember when I first moved here we met at Sue' s dinner," _I feel nervous heading into the dinner don't judge me damnit nobody likes being the new girl/boy at all. I take a look around, while heading to my seat, and see there's about maybe four customers if you count the girl at the counter, whoever she is she looks like she needs to laid with how much she's glaring and everything. I take a seat in a booth next to some old white dude with a mustache, I waited for maybe two minutes when a woman with beautiful russet skin came up to with a smile. "Hi! I'm Sue, Sue Clearwater, you must be the new doctor, I haven't seen you on the reservation before." "Yeah, is it that obvious, I'm Penelope by the way, and I didn't know that this was reservation land, I'm not intruding am I?"_ " _Oh! Honey no I just_ _love seeing new faces, so what can I get you." "Good. I'm a meat goddess, so i will have the pack special, a large lemonade, and_ _a (extra cheese) ham cheese omelet. Sue throws back her head and laulaughing saying "you'll get along well with Sam and Paul, the eat just about as_ _much as you order". " Don't you mean twice that amount, I swear to god that every time I see those poor boys there eating their weight in food" Says Old_ _white mustache man. " I'll have to spend time with them to tell, I never judge a book by its cover, or by a vague description on the back." I say_. _" if you'd like I have a spare room and I could show you around Forks. My name's Charles Swan, most people call me chief or Charlie." " Well, come to think of it, I would kill for a view of this place, Thanks chief."_ **That was fifteen years ago, Now I live in the woods in front of Chief's house, and think of him as an younger brother and Isabella as my niece**.


	3. chapter 2

**After my shower** ,I head next door to my favorite bird, and see if she wants a ride to school. I knocked and walked in seeing silverbells at the kitchen table with Edward and Charles. " Well, good morning, and how are we doing this morning" I say while hugging Bella. " Hi, Penny you want some breakfast, I can get you something?" Bella says. " Don't worry about me silverbell, I came to see if you and my svetlo modeá (baby blue) wanted a ride to school today, or if you want me to bring you lunch today Charles?" I say while hugging Edward tightly. "No, that's alright Pay I was going to drive Bella and myself to school and take her to see my parents after, you should come by I know Esme especially wants to meet the woman I call my lilla mamma ( little mother)". "Well if they won't take you up on your offer I will, your food is to good to pass up." I laugh at Charles he always says that about my food, I think I'll make him some stake and red potatoes for dinner and a Ruben for lunch. Turning to Edward I say " Well, I don't think I have anything planned today after I leave from the hospital, so yeah I'll try and stop by and meet the family, ok mishka. And ok Charles I'll stop by with a surprise for lunch, and don't forget you have your fishing trip with Har and Wayland as soon as you get off so I would bring your gear with you to work, ok sugar" Standing to leave Charles grabs his gun belt and heads to the door after kissing Bella and I on the head saying " I swear you think nothing would get done without you here Ava". He laughs while closing the door. Rolling my eyes I stand to head out as well " That man I swear he is a pain in the ass. Anyhow I should get going too, I just stopped by to see you both." " Do you have to go, I miss you not being here everyday Penny" " Yeah, jingle bells I to head in and relieve Dr. Madison and meet whoever is his replacement and you know how I just _love_ being late. But I will see you at mishka's house after I get off, ok". With that being said, I hug them both leaving a kiss on there brow.


	4. Sassy Edward

**_I am so sorry!!! between work and hospital visits I have been struggling to update but i promise to try Harder_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Closing my eyes, I logged out of my patient files and grabbed my things** **Damn, that was a close**

 _ **call today. Melody could have**_

 _ **been prematurely born, I will**_

 _ **have to ask Carlisle to be an observational stand in during the case.**_ Diva's song playing breaks me from my thoughts. I grab my phone to answer, "Hello _Mishka_ , how are you? "Fine, Where are you? everyone is here, and I really want them to meet you Carlisle and I can only describe you so much. Before they beg us to shut up." "Don't get sassy with me young man, and I'm starting the car now. It'll take me 15 minutes to get there." " Sorry mamman, I maybe a little too excited for this. " I forgive you _mishka_ , Oh and tell your father I have his briefcase and I need his opinion on a case of mine, please love." "I will _Iilla mamma_ , see you soon."

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LIl SUSHI ROLL.

Alice pov:

We're all smiling from listening to Edward's conversation with Penelope, Rose, Jaz and I are on the sofa while Bella, Esme and Edward are on the two seater. Carlisle and Emmett are both upstairs.

I turned to Rose and asked "Do you think she will let you do her hair, if you asked?" Rolling her eyes she replied " You only want me to ask her so she'll feel inclined to let you do a full makeover, and no I don't think she will Carlisle said she was more of a tank top and sneakers girl". "Alice, I will not be accepting of your fashionista behavior today, this is the families first time meeting with miss Penelope and I want everyone on there best behavior. Am I understood?" "Yes, Esme."


	5. Time up Thank you

Moving to Wattpad under the name ( freayamichealson) because I have tried to update on but it doesn't upload I have eight chapters done and I thought they were being posted.


End file.
